Hero Academy Guide
by ArbyMaster458
Summary: Set in the New 458th Universe, the future fic Hero Academy will revolve around a selected handful of anime characters attending an academy that will train them to become heroes of tomorrow. Some are there to be the best of the best, others trying to make a name for themselves, and some trying to step out of their shadows. (Note: This is only a guide). Story in 20XX
1. Hero Academy Staff and Rules

Description: Hero Academy is one of many academies focused on training the future heroes of tomorrow. Director of the Earth Defense Force Kiyo Tsukamoto runs the academy as its Headmaster.

Staff:

* Kiyo Tsukamoto - Headmaster

* Lin Agito - Assistant

* Kakashi Hatake - Combat Instructor/Substitute Math Teacher

* Montee Oem - History Teacher

* Yoko Littner - Math Teacher/Weapon Instructor

* Irina Jelavić - English Teacher

* Seta Noriyasu - Archaeology Teacher

* Bols - Academy Cook

* Yoruichi Shihōin - Combat Instructor

* Shigure Kousaka - Weapon Instructor

* Nanami Hyoudou - Nurse/Psychologist/Counselor

* Sera Kaito - Vehicle Instructor

* Franken Stein - Science Teacher

* Kyoko Kirigiri - Criminal Justice Teacher

* Natsuki Minamiya - English Teacher

Rules of Hero Academy:

1\. Always wear the official Hero Academy uniforms given to you by the school. Modifications to the uniforms are allowed, but only if you get permission to modify it.

2\. Each student will have a Hero Badge that shows one's rank. Students must wear these at all times, with the exception of their hero attires. Student(s) abilities are ranked from highest to lowest: S, A, B, C, D, and E.

3\. A student can increase in rank if one shows progress in their abilities or has earned it.

4\. Hero attires are to be worn during missions. However, they can also be worn on days when there are no classes.

5\. There'll be no fights allowed on academy grounds unless it's approved by a staff member or The Headmaster.

6\. Rule 5 can be ignored for a total of 10 times. After the ten freebies, you will immediately be sent to the Headmaster's office.

7\. Fights for qualifying for the Hero of Heroes Tournament must be done at The Stadium.

8\. Training Rooms can only be used after classes are done and are open until 21:30 pm

9\. Hero Academy bans the use of power-enhancing drugs. One who shows signs of using drugs will be suspended until the user comes clean. One who is beyond help will be expelled.

10\. Pets are allowed on academy grounds, but only if they are trained and don't disturb or attack other students, and if they're kept in one's dorm room. There is a daycare for pets on the academy grounds.

11\. Each student gets their own handheld, collapsible HeroPhone. They can customize it to suit their styles. If you lose it or if it gets destroyed, it will need to be replaced after paying a fee of $800.

12\. Students are to not pick fights with a staff member unless the staff member is at fault or has done a crime.

13\. Males and females have separate dorm buildings. Both are not allowed to the other's dorm unless he, she, or they are invited for a visit.

14\. One can decorate their own dorm room in any way as long as they decorate it themselves and bring the things they want for their dorm. Hero Academy does not pay for renovations or remodeling.

15\. Every student's weapon must be kept in their lockers at all times until it's needed.

16\. If a student attacks another student with the intent to fatally harm or kill them, the former's weapon will be confiscated and the attacking student will receive a punishment from The Headmaster himself.

17\. Powers will not be used to harm others or to cheat. Powers are only allowed in The Stadium, or when a fight is allowed by a staff member.

18\. Rule 17 can be ignored if one purchases an inhibitor bracelet, which can nullify one's powers.

19\. A student is free to attend the academy without an inhibitor bracelet as long as he/she keeps their powers in control.

20\. A student is free of punishment if their powers suddenly go out of control.

21\. A student who gains new additional powers must be brought forth by the whole staff of the academy in order to observe an evaluate the student's new abilities.

22\. When going out on missions, one must sign up for the mission(s) one plans on taking. A student who goes on missions without signing up will receive punishment from a staff member.

23\. Student(s) who complete a mission will be paid a certain amount of credits/money based on the rank of the mission. The credits/money he/she earns will automatically be sent to their HeroPhone(s) for their own use.

24\. A student who goes on a mission with a team is responsible for his team.

25\. A student who's ranked E-C can not go on missions ranked B-S.

26\. Student(s) who fail a mission will still get paid, but by only half the amount, the other half going to charity.

27\. Student(s) who comes back from a mission with one or all of their teammates dead or missing will need to undergo psyche evaluation before being questioned on their continuation of attending Hero Academy.

28\. When fighting in The Stadium or in a tournament, outside help is not allowed. Cheating in a fight will lead to punishment from The Headmaster. Cheating in a tournament sponsored by all academies will lead to expulsion.

29\. Guests are allowed to stay as long as they sign in. Guests must sign out after their visit is finished.

30\. A student who plans an event must get the approval for the event by The Headmaster. An event that hasn't been approved of, will immediately be shut down.

31\. In a case that a major hero requires the assistance of or is expecting a student or multiple students for an important job, those required are exempt from any work or tests until they return.

32\. In the event that the academy is under attack, students who are capable of fighting must be ready to fight to protect.

33\. Villain(s) who've reformed and have chosen to become a hero will be kept under watch until proven that they can be trusted.

34\. Discrimination of ranks, powers, villains-turned-heroes, or race is not allowed. Always treat others with equality and respect.

35\. Each student have the option of signing up for a club or making one of their own. One can sign up for a maximum of three clubs.

36\. If a student is guilty of murder outside of the academy, the student is to be brought on court and fight for his innocence. If the student is found guilty, he or she will be expelled immediately.

37\. A student can be in trouble for up to 5 times. After that, the student is immediately expelled by the academy. However, if one acts with the intent to kill a student or commit a major crime, or abuse/boast their superiority, they will immediately be expelled, regardless of the strikes.

38\. If a student is wrongfully accused of a crime, said student has a limit of three days to find evidence of being wronged and present it to The Headmaster before expulsion.


	2. Ichigo Kurosaki

Name: Ichigo Kurosaki

Age: 15

Hair Color: Orange

Eye Color: Brown

Race: Human(Quincy)/Soul Reaper

Hero Rank: S-Rank

Abilities: Enhanced Strength, Immense Speed, Expert Martial Artist, Flight, Enhanced Durability, Keen Intellect, Expert Leadership, Energy Projection, Master Swordsmanship, Bankai

Equipment: Zangetsu, Quincy Bow, Hollow Mask

Stats:

DURABILITY: A-S(Bankai)

ENERGY: A-S(Bankai)

FIGHTING: A

INTELLIGENCE: A

SPEED: B-S(Bankai)

STRENGTH: A-S

Bio - The first child and son of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki, Ichigo has inherited both his parents' abilities as a Soul Reaper and a Quincy. While he can't fully unleash his full potential, he is still a hero capable of great things. Trained by Kisuke Urahara and his parents, he has become an excellent Soul Reaper and Quincy. He's been dating his childhood friend Orihime Inoue since junior high, and he's an honor student. During his battle with Accelerator, he displayed amazing leadership over other newcomers, managing to work together with them in order to defeat the esper. He was reluctant to go to Hero Academy, but after talking to his parents and his girlfriend Orihime, he immediately accepted the invitation. Ichigo has since joined the worldwide superhuman sport known as Rumble Ball, playing with the academy's team, "The Hero Academy Guardians."


	3. Moka Akashiya

Name: Moka Akashiya

Age: 15

Hair Color: Silver with Pink tips

Eye Color: Red

Race: Shinso Vampire

Hero Rank: S-Rank

Abilities: Vampirism, Immense Strength & Speed, Creation Power, Expert Martial Artist, Enhanced Durability, Super Intellect, Flight, High-Level Regeneration, Immortality, Space Ripper Stingy Eyes, Vaporizing Freezing Technique, Stand (Bad Blood)

Equipment: Rosary (Limiter)

Stats:

DURABILITY: B-S(Without Rosary)

ENERGY: C

FIGHTING: S

INTELLIGENCE: A

SPEED: B-S(Without Rosary)

STRENGTH: B-S(Without Rosary)

Bio - Never thought I'd invite one of the daughters of Shuzen into the academy. Despite the hate towards Monsters and Faunus in general, she still does what she can to protect humans. That takes a lot of courage to do something like that. A few problems I have about Moka is her ability to cause large amounts of collateral damage with her insane amount of power, her need to do things on her own, and her anger. Though a place like Yōkai Academy is best suited for her, she has decided to join Hero Academy in order to represent all the monsters. In order to keep her full power in check, her mother insisted that she wore a special limiter. She is considered to be one of the many great beauties at the academy. Moka is currently a member to the Newspaper Club, as well as the Fashion Designers and Models Club.


	4. Son Gohan

Name: Son Gohan

Age: 15

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Black

Race: Half-Saiyan

Hero Rank: S-Rank

Abilities: Immeasurable Strength & Speed, Flight, Expert Martial Artist, High Stamina, High Intellect, Healing Factor, Energy Projection, Super Saiyan Forms, Potential Unleashed Form

Equipment: None

Stats:

DURABILITY: A-?

ENERGY: B-S

FIGHTING: S

INTELLIGENCE: A

SPEED: A-?

STRENGTH: A-?

Bio - The son of Goku, a hero who's a member of The Major Twelve: First Branch. Goku thought it would be best that Gohan attends Hero Academy, due to his son losing his edge. During his fight with Accelerator, he seemed to struggle fighting him on his own, probably from a few years of living a normal life. I'm sure his time at the academy will help get him back to shape. He currently keeps in touch with his girlfriend Videl and has since become part of the Scholars Club.


	5. Ken Kaneki

Name: Ken Kaneki

Age: 15

Hair Color: White

Eye Color: Brown(Right), Kakugan(Left)

Race: Half-Ghoul

Hero Rank: B-Rank

Abilities: Enhanced Strength & Reflexes, Expert Martial Artist, High Intellect, Master Swordsmanship, Fast Regeneration, Rinkaku Kagune, Incomplete Kakuja

Equipment: Yukimura 1/3, Eyepatch Mask

Stats:

DURABILITY: C-A(Kakuja)

ENERGY: E

FIGHTING: B

INTELLIGENCE: S

SPEED: C-A(Kakuja)

STRENGTH: B-S(Kakuja)

Bio - Out of all the monsters in the world, the cannibals known as Ghouls are the most hated and feared. Due to an incident that involved a ghoul named Rize, Kaneki went from being Human to being a Half-Ghoul. It was a surprise when a Half-Ghoul like Kaneki came out and risked his life to fight Accelerator. You don't see that every day. After the death of his parents, he was adopted and trained by Kishou Arima, a member of the Major Twelve: First Branch and a member of the Monster Countermeasures Bureau, an organization that's focused on fighting monsters that are against peace and seek to destroy order. I'm positive that, with Kaneki as a student here, people will come to know that not all ghouls are bad. His reason of going to Hero Academy is simple: His long distance human girlfriend Touka Kirishima's school, Kamii University, is a few minutes away from here.


	6. Misaka Mikoto

Name: Misaka Mikoto

Age: 15

Hair Color: Chestnut Brown

Eye Color: Chestnut Brown

Race: Esper

Hero Rank: B-Rank

Abilities: Electricity Manipulation, Electricity Immunity, Flight, Electromagnetism, Spacial Sense, Iron Sand Manipulation, Radar Sense, Hacking, Telepathic Immunity

Equipment: Coins

Stats:

DURABILITY: C

ENERGY: S

FIGHTING: B

INTELLIGENCE: A

SPEED: B

STRENGTH: C

Bio - We've been keeping an eye on Misaka for a while now. A power like hers is very high caliber, though despite that, she has the weakness of every human being. She's been known to use her powers to help the police with crimes involving espers. Due to Academy City's destruction during the fight with Accelerator, she and her friends have decided to attend Hero Academy. She has decided to run Hero Academy's Morals Committee, due to the previous leader graduating.


	7. Takeshi Nanase

Name: Takeshi Nanase

Age: 15

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Light Brown

Race: Human

Hero Rank: B-Rank

Abilities: Expert Swordsmanship, Evasive Magic, Amateur-Level Magic User

Equipment: Twilight/Eterna

Stats:

DURABILITY: C

ENERGY: B

FIGHTING: B

INTELLIGENCE: A

SPEED: C

STRENGTH: C

Bio - An emerging mage with the ability to briefly see into the future, Takeshi Nanase has found himself caught in the spotlight for helping other heroes in defeating Accelerator. In return for having his friends attend Hero Academy, he will attend as well. He seems to have problems with his mom and younger brother, which is also another reason for his decision to go to Hero Academy. Takeshi is currently one of the top 10 students in the Kendo Club


	8. Yukina Himeragi

Name: Yukina Himeragi

Age: 14

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Golden-Brown

Race: Human (Attack Mage)

Hero Rank: S-Rank

Abilities: Expert Magic-User, Shikigami Summoning,

Equipment: Schneewalzer, Enchanted Meteoric Iron Knife

Stats:

DURABILITY: C

ENERGY: S

FIGHTING: S

INTELLIGENCE: S

SPEED: A-S(With Magic)

STRENGTH: C-S(With Magic)

Bio - An attack mage assigned to observe the Fourth Primogenitor, she was instrumental in the defeat of Accelerator. I managed to get her to join the academy by having her friends and Kojou Akatsuki transferred here. Of course, I had to have a long talk with the Lion King Organization first.


	9. Ryūko Matoi

Name: Ryūko Matoi

Age: 15

Hair Color: Black w/ red highlight

Eye Color: Blue

Race: Human

Hero Rank: B-Rank

Abilities: Remarkable Strength, High-Level Regeneration, Super Speed, Flight, Suit Transformations

Equipment: Scissor Blade (Half), Senketsu

Stats:

DURABILITY: B

ENERGY: C

FIGHTING: B

INTELLIGENCE: A

SPEED: B

STRENGTH: B

Bio - A wandering girl with a half-piece of a large scissor blade, dressed in a sentient and very suggestive sailor suit, Ryūko Matoi constantly searches for a woman who killed her father. A path of revenge is a dark one. After her fight with Accelerator, I immediately came to her and asked her to attend Hero Academy, with the promise of helping her find her father's killer. Due to some...circumstances involving her attire, she is allowed to wear it in her classes.


	10. Isuzu Sento

Name: Isuzu Sento

Age: 15

Hair Color: Light Golden Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Race: Human (Kappa Descendant)

Hero Rank: B-Rank

Abilities: Expert Marksmanship, Advanced Martial Artist, Peak-Level Strength

Equipment: Steinberger, Magic Bullets

Stats:

DURABILITY: C

ENERGY: S

FIGHTING: B

INTELLIGENCE: B

SPEED: C

STRENGTH: C-S (Angry)

Bio - While not seen as a fighter, Isuzu Sento has proven herself to be a very reliable and skilled opponent. Being able to fight Accelerator and survive despite not having powers is pretty impressive. Her reason for going to Hero Academy is to get people to go to Amagi Brilliant Park, a formerly popular amusement park. Despite saying that she has a "boyfriend", she's sought after by several male students at the academy.


	11. Naruto Uzumaki

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 15

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Race: Human (Jinchūriki)

Hero Rank: S-Rank

Abilities: Expert Martial Artist, Unrivaled Strength, Immense Speed, Flight, Near-Limitless Stamina, Enhanced Durability, Summoning, Regeneration Ability, Super Intellect, Energy Transfer, Sage Mode, Jinchūriki Forms, Six Paths Sage Mode, Elemental Mastery, Weapon Expert, Cloning

Equipment: Kunais, Tech Shurikens, Truth-Seeking Balls

Stats:

DURABILITY: A

ENERGY: S

FIGHTING: S

INTELLIGENCE: A

SPEED: S

STRENGTH: S

Bio - Naruto Uzumaki, a ninja from Konoha City, is the second child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, retired members of The Major Twelve: First Branch, the young brother of current Major Twelve: Second Branch member Chelsea Uzumaki, the twin brother of Yakeru, a high school student, and the the current jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Did I forget to mention that he's the future leader of the Allied Ninja Alliance? At the age of 8, he trained to be a ninja like his parents under the tutelage of Jiraiya the Gallant and Ryu Hayabusa. At age 12, he learned how to control the nine-tailed fox known as Kurama and learned how to unlock and enter both Sage Mode and Six Paths Sage Mode from his mother and his sister. At age 13, he went on a mission to retrieve his friend Sasuke in order to prevent him from taking a dark path for power, only to fail and end up getting his childhood friend Hinata Hyūga killed. After that incident, the trauma had caused him to lose the ability to tap into most of his powerful abilities. Taking his parents' and his older sister's advice, Naruto has since left Konoha City to travel the world in order to clear his mind and find out how to regain his full power. He hasn't been seen for 2 years, and we haven't been able to track him on satellites due to his "mobile A.I. companion." Hopefully another academy doesn't get to him before us. Or worse case scenario, people who're after his powers.


End file.
